Airborne Fulfillment Centers (AFCs), and other floating or remote facilities, are automated warehouses designed to house products and other stock to be purchased by consumers. AFCs may interact with or be serviced by fleets of delivery drones (e.g., fleets of autonomous unmanned aerial vehicles) capable of pick-up and delivery of the products stored by the AFCs. For example, an AFC may be a blimp-like vehicle that floats above a certain area or geographical location and stores items, products, and other stock to be delivered to various endpoints (e.g., purchasers houses or buildings) within the geographical location.
Given their position in the air and/or at remote locations, AFCs and other remotely-located fulfillment centers may be vulnerable to attacks by malicious actors, such as attacks from drones attempting to infiltrate the AFCs to steal products or otherwise disrupt the operations or functionality of the AFCs and/or their systems.
These and other problems exist with respect to deploying AFCs as central hubs of products to be delivered to customers.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.